


Le pouvoir de l'écuyer

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les six pierres à Westeros [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cute, F/M, Infinity War in another fandom, PoV Lancel Lannister, Robert Baratheon Bashing, Romance, Season/Series 01-02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Un matin, alors qu'il est toujours l'écuyer du roi Robert, Lancel trouve une étrange pierre dans sa chambre, jolie et de couleur violette. Le fils aîné de Kevan Lannister et cousin de la reine Cersei ne se doute pas de ce qu'elle va changer pour lui. Il n'y avait pas qu'une pierre à Westeros : il y en avait six.
Relationships: Amerei Frey/Lancel Lannister
Series: Les six pierres à Westeros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Le pouvoir de l'écuyer

**Le pouvoir de l’écuyer**

  


\- J’ai utilisé les pierres, pour détruire les pierres. 

Mais il était impossible de détruire des joyaux aussi puissants d’un simple claquement de doigts. Les six singularités n’étaient en effet plus accessibles dans leur univers, en revanche dans un autre … 

(Une seconde guerre de l'infinie allait avoir lieu)

Lancel Lannister était l’écuyer du roi Robert Baratheon, premier du nom, l’Usurpateur, vainqueur de Rhaegar Targaryen lors de la mythique bataille du Gué du Trident. Mais, il s’agissait surtout d’un roi ivrogne, incapable, orgueilleux et viscelard qui avait laissé ses mains respectives gouverner à sa place tandis qu’il s’empiffrait en tournois et en chair fraiche. Et, le blond avait l’inestimable honneur de le servir de jour comme de nuit.

Mais, en se réveillant ce matin-là, le lion découvrit une pierre sous son oreiller. Elle était violette, lisse et joliment polie. Il alla fouiller dans la boîte d'accessoires que lui avait donnée la princesse Myrcella, sa cousine, et en sortit une attache noire au bout de laquelle il put fixer le curieux objet, comme un collier. Puis, il revêtit son armure rouge et quitta sa modeste chambre pour aller rejoindre le roi. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que cette babiole ? Tu portes des couleurs de gonzesses maintenant ? 

(Robert … pour commencer évite de parler aussi mal de ta femme, simple conseil d’ami, et ensuite les couleurs genrées ça n’existe pas !)

\- Non, Votre Majesté, murmura le lion penaud 

\- Je vais jouter aujourd’hui, fais en sorte que mon armure soit resplendissante.

Un tournoi avait été organisé en l'honneur de Ned Stark, le seigneur de Winterfell, qui venait d'être nommé main du roi par le roi. 

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les premiers jouteurs se mettaient en position, le lion gris était en train d’essayer de mettre au roi son armure, qui bizarrement avait du mal à passer. Robert avait pris un petit peu de poids depuis qu’il était monté sur le trône, et le manque d’exercice régulier combiné à son mode de vie luxueux avaient laissé leurs traces sur son corps. 

\- Les forgerons ont dut la resserrer depuis la dernière fois, hurla-t-il de rage

\- Probablement, Votre Majesté. 

(La dernière fois c’était à Pyk avant la naissance de Tommen, et le problème ne vient probablement pas de l’armure en fait)

C’est alors qu’entra Ned Stark, la main du roi, qui réussit à convaincre son ami de s’abstenir de participer au tournoi. Enfin convaincre … dans tout les cas il ne pourrait pas jouter sans armure et même celle de La Montagne était probablement trop étroite pour lui.

Robert le congédia alors en lui donnant un coup un petit violent dans l’épaule. Mais, le blond ne sentit strictement rien et, bien qu’il essaya de ne pas le montrer, le cerf s’était cassé un doigt dans la manœuvre. Est-ce que c’était lié à cette pierre ? Et dans ce cas là, de quoi s’agissait-il donc ? 

Le roi n’ayant plus besoin de lui, Lancel se retira au donjon rouge et, alors qu’il traversait les jardins pour se rendre dans sa minuscule chambre, il aperçut Amerei Frey, l’une des très nombreuses petites-filles de Lord Walder Frey, le seigneur des Jumeaux. 

\- Lady Amerei. 

\- Lancel, le roi n’avait plus besoin de vous ? 

\- Non, il assiste au tournoi, à défaut de pouvoir y participer. 

La jeune femme essaya de masquer un rire, ce qui fut un échec cuisant. 

\- Vous m’accompagnez ? 

Elle lui tendit sa main, avec un grand sourire. Incertain, il la saisit, et le couple se promena dans les jardins du donjon rouge. Lancel les connaissait par cœur à force. Amerei, comme sa cousine Myrcella, aimait beaucoup les fleurs, mais si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir … 

\- Le collier que vous portez est très beau, Lancel. 

\- Merci, murmura le lion en rougissant

\- Il ressemble à ma bague. 

L’écuyer posa les yeux sur le bijoux que portait Ami au doigt. La pierre ressemblait en effet à la sienne, mise à part qu’elle était rouge là où la sienne était violette. 

\- En effet. 

\- Est-ce que vous croyez au destin, Lancel ? Peut-être que si ces deux pierres sont si proches c’est parce qu’elles représentent quelque chose, et que nous sommes destinés à rester ensemble, tout les deux. 

Mais malheureusement, la réalité les rattrapa bien vite. Le roi Robert mourut, entraînant l’arrestation de Ned Stark et l’entrée en guerre du Nord et du Conflans contre la Couronne d’un côté, et des deux Baratheon contre le le roi Joffrey de l’autre. Amerei Frey fut emprisonnée dans les cellules noires à cause de son nom, et Lancel se retrouva à devoir exécuter les basses besognes de la reine douairière, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il ne trouve le courage de se révolter contre elle. 

Il en était certain désormais, la pierre qu’il portait continuellement autour du cou le rendait plus fort et plus affirmé. Il avait dit non à la lionne, avant de demander à son cousin Tyrion à combattre en première ligne lors de la Bataille de la Néra. Pas pour protéger sa famille, qui s’était en très grande partie détournée de lui, mais pour éviter un nouveau sac de Port-Réal comme celui qu’avait mené son oncle vingt ans plus tôt. Amerei lui avait donné sa pierre, avant d’être enfermée par Joffrey, qu’il portait à son doigt comme elle le faisait. Peut-être que cela changerait quelque chose lors des combats. 

Lorsqu’il sortit pour affronter l’armée de Stannis Baratheon, il pouvait sentir ces forces être décuplées. 

\- Si un seul d’entre-vous n’a pas du sang sur son épée en crevant je viole son putain de cadavre.

(Sandor being Sandor)

Armé de sa lance, le lion embrocha un premier ennemi et commença à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à l’avant-garde ennemie. S’il tuait Stannis Baratheon, la victoire leur serait assurée. Il ignorait totalement si il en serait capable, mais sans renforts la ville finirait par tomber dans tout les cas, que ce soit ce soir ou après plusieurs mois de famine et de siège. Et ils n'avaient aucun renfort en route, Lord Tywin devait lutter contre la coalition Stark-Tully dans le Conflans et le Val observait pour l'instant une prudente neutralité. 

Alors que la bataille s’éternisait, le lion engagea le combat avec le cerf enflammé et son épée recouverte de feu grégeois. Sa lance lui permettait de rester hors de la portée de son adversaire, mais lui faisait perdre beaucoup en vitesse malheureusement. Pour l’instant, il ne pouvait se contenter que d’esquiver, attendant une ouverture pour frapper. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux, dans le chaos de la bataille, ce qui arrangeait beaucoup Lancel. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que les portes de la ville ne soient pas tombées. 

Puis, quand vint le moment qu’il attendait, il s’élança vers le roi du Détroit. Mais, ce dernier esquiva sa lance et, profita qu’il soit emporté par son propre poids, il le fit trébucher au sol et lui mit son épée sous la gorge. 

\- Vous aurez été un adversaire honorable, Ser Lancel. Mais votre vie s’arrête ici. 

Alors qu’il allait porter le coup final, son épée se désagréa en poussière, sous le regard surpris et choqué des deux adversaires. La pierre d’Ami brillait d’un intense éclat. Est-ce que c’était elle qui l'avait protégé ? Lancel profita de l’occasion et, se saisissant d’une épée abandonnée, qui s’enflamma comme par magie lorsqu’il l’a pris, il transperça le roi rouge, mettant un terme à ce qui allait être appelé la bataille de la Néra.

Le lion quitta Port-Réal un mois plus tard, au bras d’Amerei, sa fiancée, pour prendre possession de leur nouvelle forteresse : Peyredragon, la forteresse ancestrale de la maison Targaryen. 

Et, deux ans plus tard, alors que Shireen était enceinte de trois mois, il se rendit à Port-Réal pour jurer fidélité au nouveau roi des Cinq Couronnes : le prince Aegon Targaryen. 

\--- 

La pierre de la réalité luisait au bout de son doigt, elle lui permettrait de faire de grandes choses, cachée dans les murs de la forteresse. Elle avait entendu parler d’une troisième pierre, au Nord, entre les mains de l’armée du jeune loup. Leur pouvoir était trop puissant pour être rassemblé, mais elle pourrait faire tant de choses avec, si elle pouvait toutes les posséder. Pour Lancel, et pour ces sœurs. 


End file.
